


Never Doubt

by TaiBluerose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (2011) - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiBluerose/pseuds/TaiBluerose
Summary: Thor goes back in time to the day of his coronation. He intends to make a new future for himself and Loki.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. So there will be awkward sentences and wrong. Sorry about that.  
> I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> A translation of "Nunca Duvide".

Thor was the first to reach the Jewel of Time. He closed the stone in his hands. The stone was hot and vibrant. He could feel the alien power spreading through his skin as if penetrating his flesh and running through his veins.

He didn’t know how it worked or what he should do. Then he just pressed the stone into his hands with all his might, and he wished. He wished with every particle of his being. He wanted to go back to some point in the past when Loki still alive.

Thor sees his companions approaching him. They were amazed and cautious. Stark, the good Captain, Lady Natasha, and Banner right behind. All asked what he intends, what he will do, and beg caution. Everything about the Infinity Stones was unpredictable, so they had to calculate, think, and plan. They had to bring everyone back.

Too late. When Thor finally has the stone in his hand, he only wants one thing: his brother back.

Thor didn’t have time to feel guilty. No one would have to die if his plan worked well. All souls lost during the Infinity War will be restored.

The energy flows through him, and the Stormbreaker awakened. They are one now: Thor, the jewel, and the hammer. Stormbreaker opens Bifrost, but there is something different now. The jewel is controlling the hammer and the portal.

Suddenly everything is dark around him.

Stormbreaker disappeared. The jewel still shines in the shell of his hand. He doesn’t hear any sound. It's cold. He is plunged into emptiness, and into darkness. Miles and miles of absolutely nothing in sight.

He's alone.

Did he do something wrong? Did Time Stone's power be too much for him to endure and he died? Is this the ultimate Ragnarok and its punishment is to be stuck in emptiness for eternity... alone?

Thor thinks of Loki again. And your heart fails a beat by remembering all that they have suffered and all that they have lost. All that he lost.

If he could not have at least his brother by his side, Thor wished fate would grant him the same end as his parents, his people, his friends. Loki.

If there is a Reborn of the Gods, and all of them rise again in a new age, will Loki return with him? Is your brother there?

Loki is, he was a Jotun. Can a Jotun share the same fate as an Aesir?

"No resurrections this time."

No. Jotuns do not come back to life after Ragnarok. The cycle of life, death, and rebirth of the Aesir is not the same for the Jotuns. Loki will not be back.

Inadmissible!

No. Thor cannot accept that. This cannot be final. It cannot be. He'll have his brother back. Fate has to allow that.

What is Thor without Loki? What is Loki without Thor? If there is not one, then there is not the other.

Thor cries out in pain. His throat hurts, but he does not care. Thor cries and his sob echoes in the silence.

"Please take me to my brother," he implores, incessantly.

Incessantly.

Incessantly.

He loses the notion of time.

He does not feel anything else.

The emerald light emanating from the jewel begins to envelop him again. Thor feels warm and comfortable.

The environment around you begins to illuminate and to gain color and form. Black turns to gold. The cold turns to heat. The nothing becomes a cool breeze. Silence is filled with distant voices and music, and sound so undeniably happy. Thor can hear the birdsong coming from outside the window.

He's sitting on a bed with a huge window to a beautiful sunny day. Time Stone is gone from his hands. He looks around and takes a moment to realize where he is. The place is familiar and strange at the same time. Thor has not been there for many years. He is now in his old room in the palace at Asgard.

It is Asgard that he sees through the window, imposing and golden in all its glory.

He feels the tears come back to his eyes. Is it real or is he dreaming?

"What are you doing, Thor? Your coronation is in an hour. Allfather will rip your head off if you're late."

Thor turned quickly to the voice that had just entered his room. It was Loki.

It's Loki.

A young and still innocent Loki. His face still had the delicate, and soft features of someone who has just emerged from youth. His hair was short and perfectly combed back. Its light and elegant ways. His smile easy and without rancor.

Loki was still saying something else, but Thor did not listen. Thor got up and approached Loki, pulling him into a tight hug. Thor needed to feel it, to make sure it was real. Thor hugged him so tightly he felt Loki gasp. He felt the heat of Loki, the smell of Loki. It really was him. Loki was alive!

Loki was slowly wrapping his arms around Thor.

Thor heard himself sobbing, he could not stop himself. He felt Loki's hands stroking his head.

"Shh... It's okay." Loki said in his soft, warm voice. Thor had almost forgotten this sweet and gentle side of Loki. "What is it, brother? Why all this commotion?"

"I missed you so much." That's all Thor can say, and he forces himself to free Loki.

"You saw me at dinner. Yesterday. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It seemed an eternity to me."

Loki looked suspiciously at him.

"I didn't know my absence was so felt," Loki said cautiously, putting some distance between them. Thor was so close. "Usually, you make it sound like it is the opposite."

"Forgive me if I have been negligent with you or if I have hurt you in any way. It was never my intention. I have been selfish and arrogant and immature. And I never realized how some things I said or did hurt you. You have every right to be angry with me, I understand."

Thor took a deep breath.

"I think you're amazing, Loki. I know I've always joked about you and your magic, but the truth is that I always admired you. His magical abilities, his intelligence, his cunning, his handling of words. I never said that, because I assumed that you knew. I always imagined that it would be the two of us against the world, side by side. I don't want our paths to separate, ever, because... I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

Loki is deeply touched by those words. He looks at Thor intensely, as if seeing him for the first time. Loki has bright eyes of affection, emotion, and gratitude. For the first time, Loki has no words. He walks away and sits down on Thor's bed. Loki looks at his brother again. Thor is standing in front of the window. The sunlight against him creates a golden contrast on his tanned skin and golden hair. Thor looks so radiant.

Thor approaches the bed and sits next to Loki.

"I'm still not ready to be king. I still have a lot to learn to take on such a responsibility. It takes more than strength and ability to hunt to govern. It's not just winning battles, let alone initiating them. It requires intelligence and cunning, diplomacy, and knowledge of the laws. You have these abilities. So if our father insists that I be king, I will insist that you stand by me. We will rule together. "

Loki feels a little dizzy. He never imagined Thor saying that.

"There cannot be two kings, Thor."

"Who said?"

"The law," Loki replied, smiling.

"When I am king, I will change this law. And you will reign with me."

"There is only one way for me to rule with you, Thor, I would have to be your queen."

"Royal Consort is a more appropriate title?"

Loki raised his eyebrows.

"You are crazy?" Loki did not know whether Thor was serious or whether he was trying to be ironic. Loki blushed a little, intrigued, realizing that Thor was really reflecting on it.

Thor is not surprised to realize that he was sincere. That shocked him a little. He never thought of Loki like that, did he? No doubt this explained a few things. Was he so desperate to have Loki by his side that he would be willing to do that?

Thor also realized how strange and absurd this statement seemed to Loki. Especially when this Loki still believed they were blood brothers.

"I'm just saying I'm going to find a way to run Asgard together. It's your right as much as mine." Thor finally said.

"I do not want the throne, to be your advisor would be a great honor. All I want to do is be recognized as your equal, Thor."

"And you go, brother, I promise." He shook Loki's hand warmly.

Thor got up and went to get his armor. The day of your coronation, again. He would have some words with Odin.

Thor was again euphoric to realize that he would probably find his mother in the great hall. Yes, this day will be wonderful!

After a few minutes struggling to put on his leather quota and tighten the straps that held the armor attached to his body, Thor asked Loki for help.

As Loki helped Thor put the rest of his armor on, he noticed Thor's constant gaze. This behavior intrigued him and made him feel very self-conscious. Loki felt vain about having his brother's attention to himself. But he suspected that would probably change as soon as Thor reached the Great Hall and was surrounded by admirers, beautiful women, and his noisy friends. However, Loki was also concerned about Thor.

Loki did not know what it was. Although Thor smiled all the time and looked with dazzled eyes and tenderness, there was a bit of sadness in Thor. It was the same man Loki had seen the night before, but his eyes revealed a more mature and suffering man.

There was something gloomy and melancholy in Thor's eyes.

"OK." Loki held Thor's red cape.

Thor thanked his brother. He turned and saw Mjölnir on the table beside his bed. Thor raised his hand, calling for the hammer, which flew straight at him without hesitation. Mjölnir was much lighter than Stormbreaker but less powerful and not so surprising. But Mjölnir was his faithful companion in countless battles, it was almost like revisiting an old friend. And if the price to have his people, his family, and the entire Asgard back was to lose the Stormbreaker, then it was a more than just exchange.

It was not long before a servant came to them to summon them. They went to the Great Hall and waited in the hall. Loki looked at Thor turning and turning the helmet between his hands.

"Are you nervous, brother?" Loki had a provocative smile.

"More than I've ever been in the past. I'll try to make it better, Loki. I promise."

Loki looked at him for a moment.

"Thor... I confess that until recently I believed that you were not ready to be king. I thought our father was making a mistake. But now I think maybe I was judging you unfairly. I saw hope in you today. You're a good man, Thor. You are kind and loving. These are some of the things I like best about you. You will be a good king. Believe me."

"Thank you, brother. Your words mean more to me than you can imagine. "

"You are my brother, Thor, and my friend. I can be a little envious at times, but never doubt that I love you. "

Those words. Thor remembered when Loki had said them for the first time. Thor also remembered when he almost doubted if those words were true. After all, Loki did. After all the fury, destruction and hatred. In the end, those words were still true. Loki put himself at risk to save Thor. Loki died to save Thor.

Now Thor knew Loki could hate him and resent him more and more. But Loki would never stop loving him. And it was the same for Thor.

"I love you too, brother."

Thor put his hand on the back of Loki's neck, caressing the skin in a gesture familiar to them. Now Thor understood why Loki's skin always seemed a little cooler than anyone else's.

"Give us a kiss," Loki said playfully. But Thor pulled it to him. Loki placed his hands on the breastplate of Thor's armor, not to push away or to put some distance, just a reflexive reaction. Loki felt Thor kiss his cheek tenderly.

"Thor...?" Loki said in a whisper.

They were interrupted by a raucous noise. A servant had dropped a tray with glasses when he saw them. Loki started laughing at the man's embarrassment. Oh, how Thor missed that sound.

Thor stepped away from Loki, which was appropriate. Only then did he notice the guards ahead; had they heard anything? Did it make any difference whether they heard it or not?

Thor put on his helmet.

"How do I look?"

"Like a king," Loki replied warmly. "I have to go forward now."

Loki moved to get out of the hall and into the Great Hall, but Thor grabbed his hand.

"Loki ..."

"What?" Loki waited, but Thor seemed not to know what to ask or what he meant at all.

Thor just wanted Loki to stay a little longer. He feared that by the time Loki came out of his presence, he would disappear again and take the rest with him. Realizing Thor's anguish, Loki came back and hugged him. The horns of his helm made it difficult, but it was still a gentle hug.

"It will only be for a few minutes," Loki assured him, realizing that Thor did not want to stay away from him, though he still had not understood why. "When you ascend the throne, I will be on your right."

Thor nodded. And Loki is gone.

Thor could hear the buzz of the people in the Great Hall.

Whatever he did from now on could change the fate of everyone in Asgard, in Midgard, and probably in other planets besides those connected by Yggdrasil. Thor is determined to prove his love for Loki, and never to let Loki fall into the abyss again.

Thor takes a deep breath and follows.

Thor breaks the protocol and messes up a little the rehearsed ceremony as he runs toward the mother and hugs her. He sees Loki buried his face in his hands, although he was laughing. In his defense, Thor would never remember a rehearsal after years. Of course, he could not use that excuse.

To be honest, Thor was still waiting for the moment when the guards would come in announcing that the Frost Giants had invaded the Treasury Room, but that did not happen. He was relieved. This showed that Loki no longer felt compelled to hurt him or confront Odin.

The coronation ceremony ends. The people rejoice.

Thor is very happy. Not because of the crown on his head, but because his people were alive and cheerful, well served with the best food and the best wine that Asgard can offer.

Nor has it gone unnoticed that during the party prince Loki was constantly with Thor. However, bad tongues could not accuse Loki of any obscure interest, for it was Thor himself who constantly asked for his brother's company. Thor shared the wine with him and offered him grapes. No one seemed happier about Thor than Loki. Or maybe Loki was happy for all the attention he got from Thor.

"I'm surprised, Thor," Sif said in one of the rare moments when Thor was away from Loki. "The party has been going on for three hours, and you have not even drunk half a barrel of mead. Is there anything bothering you or is it the weight of the crown bringing some sense of responsibility to you?"

Thor laughed.

"Today, Lady Sif, my pleasure is more to see the joy of my people and my friends than in ingesting liters and gallons of mead."

"And what caused this sudden change?"

"I woke up from a dream where reality was terrible it made me appreciate this reality I have now."

Thor immediately looked up at the crowd, searching.

"Is Loki doing any of his mischiefs again?” Sif said, not hiding his disapproval.

"What? No. Why do you ask? "

"You spent all day watching every step of him," she declared, and sighed, irritated, as Thor turned her attention away again. "You're doing it again. He's talking to Queen Frigga. Near the throne. "

"He's not up to anything. I'm just checking if he's okay. "

Thor picks up Loki looking at him and Sif. Loki disguises and returns to talk to Frigga. Thor apologizes to Sif and goes to his brother.

Frigga leaves arm in arm with Odin, leaving Loki alone. Thor sits down next to Loki on the throne staircase.

"I'm beginning to think you're following me, brother." Loki brought a glass of wine to his mouth, partly to hide his smile. Loki was one of the few if not the only one who still looked very sober and elegant.

"Maybe I am."

Loki just smiled. His face was slightly rosy maybe it was the wine.

Loki was relieved to see that his brother's mood had improved. Thor looked a little gloomy in the morning. Thor seemed much more cheerful and relaxed now. However, he's been around Loki all the time. Loki was still curious about the reason for his brother's peculiar behavior, but he was not complaining. It was good to have Thor so close again.

For a moment, he thought Thor would go with Sif and The Three Warriors again and forget him for the rest of the day and night, as it has been in recent months. But here's Thor by his side.

Loki suspected that he was starting to act like a little boy dazzled around Thor again, and he feared to regret it later if Thor were to act again. However, for now, he would appreciate the company as much as he could.

As he stared at Thor, all the anger he felt for his brother was fading, and he felt filled with a warm, pleasant sensation in his core.

Thor felt Loki approach him and whisper in his ear:

"See, brother." Loki paused, pausing to note, with a mixture of strangeness and pleasure, that Thor had shivered at the sound of his voice. "It seems that we will have a perfect day of sunshine to illuminate his glory."

Thor glanced at the beams of light entering the throne room, shining on Loki, making him glitter in gold and emerald. Although Loki was not an Aesir, he was undoubtedly an Asgardian God.

Thor put an arm around Loki's shoulder, holding him close.

"No, brother. The sun will shine on ours. "


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and your feedback.

It was well after midnight when Loki decided to leave the party. He had already endured noise and wine beyond what he could. The festivity, of course, continued with the same fervor as when it had begun, perhaps more. People used to be more euphoric and less ashamed after several glasses of wine and hydromel.

Loki was halfway to his quarters when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. It didn't take much effort to know who they belonged to. Loki stopped to wait for Thor, he was a bit curious as to why his brother had come after him.

Thor looked a little embarrassed when he found Loki waiting for him. Loki was leaning against the wall, arms folded and a small smile on his lips.

"Did you lose something, Thor?"

"I just found it," Thor said, smiling. There was a moment of silence between them, and Thor realized that Loki was waiting for him to say something. Obviously, Thor had not planned any elaborate excuse to justify having followed Loki. To be honest, Thor did not even notice that he had followed Loki out of the party until he saw Loki standing in the empty hallway. "You will leave the party so early?

It was all Thor could think of to say.

"Early, brother?" Loki snorted and walked away from the wall, continuing the way to his room. "The celebration took all day and now night. As much as I want to continue to participate in your joy, I need rest.

“…I understand,” Thor muttered and began to follow Loki. “What are you going to do now?”

Loki almost laughed at the silly question, the answer was obvious. But in the name of the unsaid truce and the pleasant last hours they shared, Loki chose not to use sarcasm. Loki was still curious to find out what Thor wanted with him.

"I'll prepare a potion that will prevent me from having a terrible headache tomorrow morning, and then I'll go to my bed."

"That sounds good, can we share?" Thor thought it funny how Loki's forehead creased. "The potion, I mean.

"Are not you coming back to your party?" Loki's voice was soft. He watched Thor closely.

"No. It's been a long day here. Rest would be good.”

Thor knew he was being very pushy and he knew Loki was not a fool. Thor even imagines the gears spinning in Loki's brain. By now, of course, Loki had already noticed Thor's behavior around him. And, probably, Thor thought, Loki would already have imagined all possible reasons why Thor was acting like this. Loki always expected the worst of them all. He always saw ulterior motives in everything. Who could blame him? Loki has his reasons.

Thor didn't care about the possible sordid reasons that Loki might be imagining. Thor just wanted to stay a little longer in his company. He just wanted to make sure Loki would not die while he was distracted.

"Very well," Loki said with a sigh. “Come with me.”

And so it was that while all of Asgard was still celebrating, Loki finished the evening preparing a potion under the watchful eye of his brother. Sometimes Thor asked or said something, taking care not to distract Loki from his task.

Loki was a mixture of happiness and mistrust. He had not seen Thor so close and so kind to him for a long time. Loki was happy about it, but he was not a fool. He was enjoying Thor's attention, but part of him remained on constant alert. Loki still did not know what it was, but there was something wrong with Thor.

If they asked Loki when he started to hate his brother, he could not give an exact answer. Because there was not a specific day, nor a particular event that caused the change. It was a succession of things that happened day by day, and over time the resentment was poisoning his heart. Nor was it Thor's fault at first. It was the other people.

People were always privileging Thor and despising Loki, which made the admiration that Loki had for his brother turning into envy. Then Thor's own arrogant and reckless behavior had done the rest of the work.

Thor was becoming increasingly irresponsible and a braggart. Loki did not understand how Odin and the other people did not notice that Thor was not ready to govern Asgard. Thor with all his wild impulsivity was not even able to control his own fury, how would he avoid conflict between the Nine Kingdoms?

Besides, if Loki was sincere, his anger at Thor involved more than the right to the throne, there was a very personal and intimate aspect. It was not only envy that he felt of Thor, but also jealousy.

Loki began to feel as if he were just one more desiring the attention of the crown prince. He did not want this to himself. Loki was also a prince of Asgard, he too was born to be king. He deserved the same glory, attention, and respect that was offered to Thor.

Loki didn't want to continue to submit to and endure all the foolishness of Thor in exchange for crumbs of attention. Loki was not just another in the crowd of worshipers of Thor, he was his brother.

Loki was also the most important person for Thor. He deserved a special place in Thor's affection. As a brother, Loki had this right. But Thor began to ignore him and began to pay more attention to his friends, the beautiful women, and his admirers.

Loki was never good to share anything he thought belonged to him, not even his brother. It might sound stingy, but it was the truth.

With so many sycophants around him, Thor seemed to no longer need his young brother. After all, who was Loki to deserve some recognition? Simply the one who was the first to love and admire Thor. Pathetic! Just thinking about it, anger bubbled inside Loki and the venom threatened to close his throat.

"Everything all right, brother?" Thor called. "It seems like a storm is brewing over your head."

Loki looked up from the potion, pushing those thoughts away from his mind.

"It's nothing, brother. Silly things of the past.”

Thor looked at him with admiring eyes. The same look he had when Loki showed him his first spell, hundreds of years ago. It was just a trick to conjure up some colorful lights, child's play, but Thor vibrated and smiled as if Loki had conjured a dragon in the yard.

“I'm finishing it.” Loki finished stirring the liquid and dumped it into two ceramic cups. He took the two glasses, went to the couches arranged facing each other in the middle of his room, and handed one of the glasses to Thor. Thor was grateful to receive his and made a funny face when he took the first sip. Loki smiled and sat down.

"It's..." Thor stared at the greenish liquid trying to find a suitable word. “Strong.”

"Yes. It does not taste very good, but tomorrow you will not feel nauseous or have a headache. But you have to drink everything.”

Thor nodded and continued to drink the potion. Loki smiled at the grimaces his brother was making.

There was a way to soften the taste, two small mint leaves. But Loki had ‘forgotten’ to add them to Thor's glass. His brother's face was the best.

"How can you drink that?"

"I've gotten used to the taste," Loki lied.

As they laughed and Loki amused himself with his innocent little play, Loki felt a wave of affection spread through his body. Loki feel tender and warm, and he thought he could hug Thor right now.

“Hang on. I'll get some wine to get the bad taste out of our mouth.”

Loki first served Thor, then himself. They managed to finish the bottle of wine while they talked.

 

Loki never stopped loving Thor. Loki never ceased to feel joyous whenever Thor called him for an adventure, never stopped smiling for a smile of his brother. In the end, his love for Thor was always his weakness, however much he tried to hide it from everyone. It was this weakness that made Loki give up his plans to disrupt Thor's coronation and give his brother one more chance.

Loki was again orbiting this sun that was Thor. But this man before him was not Thor of the past years, it was an adult version of the boy Thor, who was always trying to be the hero of his little brother.

And there was this wonderful day, when Thor made promises to him, said kindly and kind things, and made a point of having him by his side throughout the party, not as an adornment or a flatterer for his ego, but as a companion, as an equal.

And here was Thor, in Loki's room, where he had not been for a long time, clearly avoiding going to his own room. Thor continued to bring matters into the conversation and to pay true attention to what Loki was saying, even though it was evident that the weight of sleep and wine were getting the better of him.

It took this day for Loki to remember how much he missed Thor. This kind and considerate Thor. But he knew he could not have Thor forever, that was foolish and childish thinking. Tomorrow, they would probably go back to their routine. Thor would go back to acting like an arrogant bastard and Loki would have only the memory of this pleasant day to make him hate every other day.

But tonight, at least tonight, they were friends again.

 

Thor must have dozed off in the middle of the conversation, because in a moment, Loki was in his armor, sitting on the couch in front of him, and when Thor opened his eyes, Loki was standing before him, dressed in black silk. The room lighting had dwindled drastically.

"You intend to sleep here?" Loki was tying his silk robe, covering the pale skin of his bare chest.

“Can I?” Thor stammered. He was half groggy, did not know if it was the effect of sleep and wine or if it was the sudden sight of Loki so close. “This sofa is suitable. If you do not mind.”

No, the sofa was not fitting. Especially for someone the size of Thor.

Loki had one hand on his hip, his forehead slightly wrinkled as he looked at Thor. Thor imagined that Loki was wondering if he should kick him out of the room.

“Sorry. I know you want to sleep.” Thor began to speak all apologetic. “Me too. I just... I think I'm a little scared.”

“Scared? Scared of what?”

Thor was afraid to sleep and the next day finds out that he was still on Earth with the Avengers, in a world where Loki and half of the universe no longer existed. Thor wanted to extend this time with Loki as much as he could, in case it was just his dream.

"To wake up and find out that this is all a dream."

First, Loki thought that Thor was referring to the day of his coronation, which would not be surprising, knowing Thor's arrogance. But something in the way Thor had said it made Loki think that Thor was referring to something else. Was Thor referring to the time they spent together? Loki did not want to give himself false hopes.

Thor looked sad and downcast again. And despite having laughed and been amused all day, Thor seemed... broken in some way. This was strange because as far as Loki remembered, Thor had nothing to complain about. Thor's life so far has been only joy, luck, and glory. Loki did not know what or who had caused this reaction in his brother.

Loki went back to his bed and pulled out one of the blankets and grabbed a cushion and carried them to Thor.

“Take it. To the couch. Get rid of this thing.” Loki pushed a finger against Thor's armor. "You will not sleep well with it."

Thor fumbled with all the locks and straps. “A little help?”

Loki rolled his eyes but helped him. This time, Thor did not look at him, on the contrary, he seemed to try to avoid eye contact.

As soon as Thor was out of his armor, Loki pulled away.

Loki slipped under his covers and closed his eyes. He pretends to sleep. He could feel Thor's eyes on him for several minutes until at last, he heard a movement on the couch and Thor's breathing was quiet. Thor had fallen asleep. Loki opened his eyes and leaned on his elbows to look at his brother asleep on the couch.

What's wrong with Thor?

.

.

“Loki!”

Loki awoke to hear Thor calling for him. Loki jumped out of bed on alert, and conjured his daggers magically, believing they are under attack or something, but he sees Thor squirming on the couch. Thor is still asleep.

"No, Thanos... Loki. Loki...”

Loki could not even remember when he last saw his brother having a nightmare. Loki walks over to Thor and tries to call him. Thor continues to mutter disgruntled words and whimper. Loki grabs him by the shoulder and tries to shake him.

“Thor. Thor, wake up!”

“Loki... Loki...”

"I'm here, brother. Wake up.”

Thor awakens suddenly, grabbing Loki's wrist hard enough to hurt. Loki lets out a groan of pain and only then does Thor seem to recognize him. Thor kisses Loki's hand and wrist, murmuring apologies. He squeezes Loki's hand against his face.

"Thanks to the Nornes, you're still here. I’m sorry. Sorry to hurt you, brother.”

Thor slides his arms around Loki's waist and hugs him. Loki feels the warm breath of Thor warm his navel through the fabric of his clothing. Loki's stomach turns, but not in a bad way, just... a strange, indecipherable sensation.

Hesitantly, Loki puts his hand on Thor's head and begins to caress his golden hair. Thor squeezes him closer and Loki feels his heart racing.

“Enough, Thor. It's all right. I am fine.”

Gradually, Thor releases him. Loki sits down beside him on the couch and waits until Thor seems less alarmed.

"Who is Thanos?"

"What?" Thor looks at him wide-eyed. Then he rubs his eyes with his hands. "Nobody. It was just a nightmare.

Thor is a lousy liar, but it's too late now, so Loki ignores him.

"Get up, come with me."

“Where?”

“You need to rest properly. You will not be able to sleep right lying here.”

Loki takes Thor to his bed not sure if this is really a good idea.

They both remained silent, not knowing if they should say more or just sleep.

"It used to be you to come to my bed after nightmares," said Thor after snuggling under the sheets. There was a space between him and Loki in bed. Loki was lying with his back to Thor.

"That was centuries ago. People change. Everything changes.”

“Yes... I hope this time for the better.”

After a few minutes, Thor pulls the blanket over Loki's shoulders, to keep him warmer. Loki moves to face Thor. Thor sees a movement under the sheets and realizes that it is Loki reaching out to him, getting closer. Thor holds Loki's hand to his chest.

"If you kick me while you sleep, I swear I'll throw you out of bed."

Thor laughed.

In a few seconds, they were both sleeping soundly.

.

Thor wakes up just before noon. He soon notices Loki's absence but does not become desperate. Thor knows he's still in his brother's room, and he can still smell Loki on the bed sheets. The clothes that Loki was wearing to sleep on a chair by the bed.

Thor hugged the pillow Loki was lying on and buried his face in it, taking a deep breath. He feels pleasure and tranquility as he inhales the perfume of Loki there.

Thor experiences a strangely good feeling. He decides to leave Loki's bedroom before he begins to feel other things beyond the strangeness.

Thor is relaxed and rested, despite the few hours of sleep. No headache. He makes a mental note to thank Loki for the potion later.

Thor goes to his own room to take a shower. He looks at himself in the mirror, his appearance changed. It's the same face from years ago. His two eyes are in place. His eyebrows are very clear again. There is no scar. And his hair is in shoulder height. He looks younger. Fortunately, he still keeps the maturity that won in recent years.

Thor begins to make a mental list of all the things he will have to deal with, such as the question of Hela, Malekith, the Avengers, Thanos. But for now, Loki's true fatherhood is at the top of the list. Thor assumes he has to start there.

Thor allows himself to relax. Even for a few minutes.

Loki is alive.

Your parents are alive.

Asgard is alive.

It was not a dream. The time really backed off.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented.  
> And a special thank you to my beta reader, trialanderror12 :)

 

The following days were a surprise for Loki because Thor didn’t start acting like an idiot again. Unbelievable as it was, Thor seemed to have become more responsible. Or at least he was trying to be.

At Odin's request, Thor began attending council meetings. He still seemed bored when meetings stretched for hours and hours on subjects of little interest, but he strove to pay attention and contribute suggestions or opinions. The mere fact that Thor stayed until the end of the meetings was already something admirable; Thor used to make excuses not to join them at all.

Thor remained faithful to his promise to make Loki his future Royal Counselor and always asked for his brother's company. Odin approved of the idea and was happy to see his sons working together.

In a meeting to address security issues, Thor presented the idea of strengthening the shield that protected the castle. He also wanted Asgard to have an army of wizards; this idea caught Loki by surprise as much as the other participants in the meeting.

“An army of wizards?!” some members of the council exclaimed. Loki had never seen them so confused. They acted as if Thor had suggested creating an army of chickens. Loki didn’t know where Thor had gotten that idea from, but he fully agreed with him.

Currently, in Asgard, the only ones who studied magic were those who had an interest in it, who had been born with the gift and to need to learn to control it, or who were a close relative of a wizard who wished o convey their knowledge. In short, they were few.

"Not necessarily an army," Thor continued. "But Asgard should have more people versed in magic ..."

"Your mother already trains enough women," Odin interrupted.

Loki balled his hands into fists. His father's words reflected what the vast majority of people in Asgard thought about _Seidr_. That is was an art for women.

"Not only women, men and children as well, anyone who has the gift and the desire to learn."

"Men will not want to learn a feminine art and be called ..."

"Be careful what you say, Elder," Thor said menacingly, pointing his finger at the old man. “My brother is here with us, and he is a master of the mystical arts; I advise you not to offend him. Know, as I know from experience, that in battle one sorcerer is worth more than twenty warriors.”

"It was not my intention to offend Prince Loki, Your Highness." The man was red-faced and frightened, and Loki knew no one would dare to make another comment of the sort.

Loki straightened up in his position at Thor's right, making little effort to hide his smile.

"And I'm talking about combative magic. So they can attack and defend. Once trained, they could work together with the Einherjar,” Thor continued as if no one had interrupted him.

"That seems unnecessary to me. We already have the Einherjar and the best warriors of the Nine Kingdoms,” Odin said, scratching his beard.

"Unnecessary, Father? All I can see is how our people are terribly unprepared to face enemies who master magic. Like ... Like the Dark Elves.”

"Dark Elves are extinct.”

"We are not sure of that. Bor's accounts tell that Malekith was never found. There are many powerful wizards out there, and wizards as lethal as death itself. Don’t you think it wise that your people are prepared for this kind of enemy, Father?”

Thor wanted to make Odin think of Hela. And from the way Odin was looking at him, he had succeeded.

“Very well. But who would take on such a role?”

"Mother is already a great teacher. I'm sure she'll agree. She will need help, of course. I don’t know any more skillful sorcerer than my brother, Loki.”

"With your permission, Father," said Loki, "I will find the best wizards and mages of Asgard."

Odin agreed.

.

.

When the meeting was over, Thor invited Loki to accompany him to the training grounds. Loki had never been too enthusiastic to accompany Thor to these training sessions. It was always the same routine: Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun compete to see who is the strongest. Thor always wins. Except when the opponent was Lady Sif; Sif had defeated him a few times. Or perhaps Thor let her win. Either way, Loki hated it when Thor would begin to praise her. But today, today Loki was in a good mood, so he decided to accompany his brother.

"My eyes must be mistaken because I see the illustrious Prince Loki approaching," Fandral said theatrically.

"Contrary to what youmight be thinking, Fandral, I did not come here to see you. So don’t get too excited.”  Loki looked around and felt a slight satisfaction in realizing that Sif was not present.

“Of course not. You came to watch Thor.”

Loki didn’t answer.

“Can we begin? I'm already hungry," Volstagg grumbled.

“ _Hungry_? We just came back from the tavern,” Hogun said. "You ate a whole roast chicken. Alone.”

"A chicken is nothing, my friend.”

"Are you sure you don’t want to go around, brother?" Thor asked Loki, who had chosen a place in the bleachers, sheltered from the sun.

“I'm sure. I'll stay here and cheer for you. Don’t let me down.”

Thor touched the side of Loki's neck. Loki held Thor's hand there for a few seconds.

"Never."

Thor went to the center of the arena, hefting Mjolnir. Fandral accompanied him and looked at Thor's radiant face and at the smiling Loki sitting in the bleachers.

"Am I mistaken, or do you two seem attached from the hip since the coronation? Has something happened that we don't know about?"

“Like what?” Thor looked at Fandral with a blank, innocent expression.

“I don't know.” Fandral smiled. “Forget it.”

.

.

.

The workout was fun. Sif appeared near the end, and she still managed to participate. Unfortunately, Loki left as soon as Sif arrived. Thor could not remember if Loki and Sif had quarreled around this time for some reason. But his brother had never done well with Sif since the hair incident.

Thor felt sweaty and achy; a bath in the thermal pool would help relax his muscles. Thor undressed in the vestibule and walked into the bathroom. He froze in the doorway when he saw that Loki was already there with half his body immersed in the warm water.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were already here.”

"It's all right," Loki replied when Thor turned to leave. "You can stay if you want. There's enough room for about twenty people."

“Right… Right.”

Thor just stood there for a few seconds, not sure what to do. But ~~as~~ Loki was looking at him with an enquiring expression, so Thor approached the edge of the pool, let the towel fall, and went into the water as fast as he could.

Thor had never had a problem with nudity. This was not the first time he'd been naked before Loki, but somehow it felt different now. Loki didn't look away for a second, nor did he seem affected as Thor was. Thor spread his arms over the edge and laid his head back, letting the hot water do its magic.

"You could have talked to me in advance about this idea of training more sorcerers." Loki's voice echoed through the silent room. "Being your advisor involves being able to alert you if an idea is good or bad before you bring it to the public."

Thor opened his eyes. Loki did not look angry or annoyed. It was safe ground.

“Sorry. Do you think it's a bad idea?”

"No. It's the best idea you've ever had.” Loki started to swim toward Thor. "There's a reason that great warriors always carry a weapon infused with magic. Like our father and his spear Gungnir, and you with your hammer Mjolnir.”

"What reason would that be?"

"Although most of our people choose to despise wizards and praise warriors, we know that on the battlefield, a warrior with an ordinary weapon has no chance. As you said yourself.”

"I have seen with my own eyes what powerful sorcerers and powerful magical artifacts can do.”

"Tell me, when did you see that?"

Thor looked at Loki, now so close to him, within arm's reach.

“In the future,” Thor answered, and Loki rolled his eyes, taking his brother's response as a joke.

Loki swam to the other side, climbing the steps leading out of the pool. Thor had a complete view of his naked brother. He averted his eyes, giving Loki time to put on his robe. But when Thor looked back, he saw the thin white cloth clinging to his brother's wet skin. It didn't show everything, but it certainly left little to the imagination. Thor felt his blood heat and awaken a certain part of his body.

“I'm leaving.”  Loki dried his hair with a towel, not paying much attention to Thor. “I'll see you at dinner.”

Loki went into the vestibule to change, and Thor submerged in the water to clear his head. Perhaps the hot bath had not been a good idea. He desperately needed a very cold shower.

.

.

As much as Loki was enjoying this new Thor, he knew something had happened to bring about such change. However, Thor always found a way to dodge the issue whenever Loki inquired about. Loki knew Thor very well, so he knew Thor was lying. But why? 

The curiosity was killing Loki. It was not just that Thor had a secret, but the fear and sadness hidden in Thor's eyes whenever Loki tried to get information out of him. Loki knew something big and important had happened to Thor. Something very bad. When Loki thought about it, he was angry with whoever was responsible for his brother's suffering.

One afternoon, coming back from a training session, Loki asked Thor if he was still having nightmares. It took Thor a few seconds to say no. Loki also searched for that person Thor had mentioned, Thanos, but found nothing in Asgard's libraries about him; at least he supposed it was a 'him'. Loki would have to search the other realms as well.

There were also the mysterious visits Thor was making to Heimdall. They had always been friends, so it wasn't unusual for Thor to go to the Bifrost to see Heimdall. However, for some reason, Thor had decided to start making those visits sneakily, and they had become more and more frequent. Thor believed he had been discreet, and that no one had noticed his escapades.

To this day, Thor didn't know how easy it was for Loki to follow him. Loki had been doing this since their childhood.

Whenever Thor wanted to do something without Loki, he would go into hiding. Obviously, the young Loki found it absurd that Thor wanted a few moments without his little brother. Loki always followed him, so he would know what Thor was doing or who he was with. Loki only diminished this habit after following Thor once when he was fourteen. Loki had thought his brother would meet Sif; instead, Loki caught Thor masturbating. Recalling that incident, Loki felt his face flush and his heart race as if he were still that boy of fourteen.

That image of a sixteen-year-old Thor was still very clear in his mind. Thor leaning against a tree in the middle of the forest, his hand between his legs. His face flushed. Making embarrassing sounds that the young Loki had never heard his brother make.

Young Loki had been so embarrassed and disturbed that he could not look Thor in the eye for two weeks.

Loki shook his head.

Anyway, Thor was visiting Heimdall in secret, and it was not to masturbate; at least Loki hoped not. Loki knew that it would do no good to ask Thor; his best option was to speak directly to Heimdall himself. And there was another big problem: Heimdall and Loki had never got on very well.

Over time, Loki had learned that it was not wise to let everyone know the extent of his powers and abilities. While it was pleasing to the ego as more and more people learned how powerful he was in magic, such exposure was neither wise nor practical and entailed many complications. So Loki went on to hide much of what he was capable of doing.

If no one had known he was capable of growing hair, no one would have forced him to return Sif's hair. Frigga had been very angry with him; Thor too. But what could Loki have done? Thor had thought of nothing else but how perfect and beautiful Sif's golden hair was. Well, Loki had had enough. Loki also learned his lesson.

One of the first things Loki decided to hide from everyone was his ability to hide from Heimdall. It was not easy at all to develop a spell capable of making someone hidden from the eyes of the All-Seeing Guardian. It took a long time for Heimdall to find out that Loki could do this. But Heimdall never told Odin about this particular ability of Loki's; perhaps because Heimdall could not discover how Loki did it, or perhaps for the shame of admitting that there was someone capable of evading the eyes of the Guardian of the Bridge. This led Heimdall to develop a growing distrust and dislike for Loki.

So Loki was not surprised when Heimdall refused to give him the information he requested.

“Listen.” Loki tried a more emotional and completely sincere approach. "I have no ulterior motives here. My brother's behavior has been out of the ordinary the past few days. I know Thor looks perfectly fine, but he is not. I can see it in his eyes. Thor is somehow injured, or he has a problem and will not tell anyone. I want to make sure that he's okay. As a friend of his, you must have noticed this too.”

Heimdall looked the prince in front of him. Yes, he had sensed the sudden change in Thor. Thor seemed to have finally learned to exercise some judgment, but there were also the strange requests Thor had been making of him. Loki was right.

"Thor always asks about the same realm," said Heimdall. “Midgard. And each time he comes, he asks me to check on various people.”

"Has my brother ever been around any of these people?"

"That's the big mystery. Unless Thor has found a way to go to the other realms without going through this bridge, just as you,” he cast a meaningful glance at Loki, “Thor has never spoken to these people, nor stepped on Midgard.”

"What does he want to know about these people?"

"Only if they are safe and well. What they are doing."

“What are their names?”

Heimdall narrowed his eyes, still suspicious, but ended up responding.

“Jane Foster. Tony Stark. Erik Selvig. Bruce Banner. Steve Rogers. Natasha Romanoff. Clint Barton. Wanda Maximoff. Stephen Strange. And some others, but those are the most frequent ones. Some of them are very unusual people.”

Loki decided he would see these people with his own eyes. He needed to understand his brother's interest in these Midgardians. Loki thanked Heimdall and was preparing to leave when he remembered. "Have you ever heard of or seen someone named Thanos?"

Loki saw Heimdall stiffen.

"Where did you hear that name?"

“Thor said in a nightmare.”

"No one from the nine kingdoms bears that name. Not even on the other planets near here. It must be far beyond this galaxy, where my vision does not reach with precision.”

"Okay, let me know if you find out anything.”

"Certainly, my prince.”

Loki mounted his horse and returned to the palace.

.

.

“What did you do?!” Loki asked in horror as he entered Thor's room and saw his brother cut off the last lock of his long, beautiful hair. "Why did you cut your hair?"

“I realized that short hair is more practical. I think I got used to it.” Thor shrugged. Loki stared at him in bewilderment. "Well, since you liked it so much, here."

Thor handed that last lock of gold hair to Loki and looked back at himself in the mirror. Loki snorted in disdain but discreetly hid the lock of hair in his robes.

"You really don't like it? Do you think I'm ugly?” Thor looked at Loki and then back at his own reflection in the mirror.

“Ugly? I would hardly describe you as ugly, Thor… Only different.”

“Is it?” Thor gave a big smile and took a step closer to Loki. Much closer. When Loki breathed in, his lungs were filled with Thor's scent. "Do you think I'm handsome?"

"Difficult to find someone who thinks otherwise, brother. But I will not answer your question.”

"Why not, if your answer has already been implied?"

"I think that you already have too many people around you to inflate your vanity. I will not participate in that."

"In a contest of vanity, brother, your rivals mine. Although I'm not so charming as you."

“That sounded like a compliment.”

Thor ran his fingers through Loki's hair, apparently unaware of how intimate the act was. He let his hand rest on Loki's neck.

"Why do not you let your hair grow out?"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievable, Thor. You just cut your hair off, but you want me to let mine grow out.”

“I'm just saying. I think it would look cool on you.”

Thor got even closer and stroked Loki's jaw with his thumb.

“Cool?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like that?” Loki was surprised to see how his own voice sounded lascivious. He could feel Thor's warm breath on his face.

“Yes.”

They had acted this way many times in the past, but something in Thor's gaze was different. It was not a simple and innocent provocation between siblings. At some point, this had moved in an unexpected direction.

Thor was flirting with him.

And Loki was flirting back.

Loki wondered which of them was crazier.

"Then I'll keep it short," Loki replied and broke the visual contact. He slid gracefully to the side, putting a safe distance between them.

"You're so mean, Loki.” Thor smiled as if that moment between them had not been at all odd or inappropriate for two brothers.

"Come on, give me the scissors. Your haircut is crooked."

Before he could begin, Loki looked at his reflection and his brother's reflection. They were both blushing.

_Is Royal Consort a more appropriate title?_

No. Loki was not imaging things.

When Loki finished Thor's haircut, he slid his fingers through the short strands.

"I don’t even remember when you've ever had your hair that short."

"You really don't like it?" Thor frowned. "I'll let it grow out again."

"Since when do you care about my opinion?"

Loki tried to pull away, but Thor caught his wrist.

"I've always cared, Loki.”

"Take it easy, brother.” Loki smiled and slid a hand down Thor's shoulder. “I still think you are very handsome. Satisfied now?”

Thor gets closer and caresses Loki's jaw, sliding his fingers gently around Loki's neck to touch his silky black hair.

Loki leaned into the contact; it was almost relaxing. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, his back had touched the wall and Thor's lips were touching the curve of his neck. Her heartbeat was a little accelerated, but it was definitely not in fear.

"What are you doing, Thor?" he whispered.

"Loki, I... I..." Thor's pupils were blown. He could not explain. He could only see Loki's green eyes staring at him intently. Loki's lips, so tempting. The scent of Loki so familiar and so inviting. Thor leaned over to kiss him.

“No.” Loki stopped him, placing his fingers on Thor's lips.

“Why?” Thor asked timidly, though he suspected the answer. Thor was still discovering these new feelings for Loki, and he was aware that they might appear wrong and controversial to some, but they were already deeply rooted in his heart.

“You are my brother.”

"I'm..." Thor frowned. He was going to say they were not real brothers. But that was a lie. Loki would always be his brother, even though they do not share the same blood. And now Loki was more than that. “That's not a problem for me.”

Loki's eyes widened in surprise.

They had been so close after the destruction of Asgard.

So close.

Such closeness and intimacy would not have surprised the Loki of the future, but it might be too much for this Loki. This Loki had not lived all the things that Thor had lived with the Loki of the future. Thor was saddened to realize that by going back to the past he had also lost many of the good things he shared with his brother. All the things they discovered together.

Loki touched Thor's face and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and hugged him.

"You really are very changed, Thor Odinson," Loki whispered in Thor's ear.

Loki wondered when Thor began to develop this kind of longing for his own brother. Loki knew he should be surprised or even disgusted, but what he felt at the moment was vanity, a little euphoria, and a sudden, unexplained need to feel and touch Thor.

They continued to hold each other until Loki dared to kiss Thor's neck. He felt Thor shiver all the way through. And that was wonderful.

A knock on the door made them leap to opposite sides of the room.

"Excuse me, my lord, I'm looking for Prince Loki.” The voice of one of the servants sounded outside.

Loki pulled himself together and went to open the door.

“I'm here. What do you want?”

“Odin-Allfather and Queen Frigga request your presence to deal with private matters.”

Thor gulped. Had his parents decide to listen to him? Would they tell Loki now?

Loki took one last long look at Thor before following the servant.

 

 


End file.
